Operation: Get Those Girls Out!
by RMP
Summary: The boys of D-Tent have a mission: devise a scheme to get the new girls out of their tent and out of the camp. (Has all the boys, meaning Caveman, Zero, AND Twitch, along with the original group except Barf Bag)


_Operation: Get Those Girls Out!_

_Chapter 1: They Come_

          "My paranoia's tingling," Zigzag said. He dropped his shovel and looked up at the sun.

            "Tell me somethin', Zig. How does paranoia tingle?" X-Ray said.

            "I think something's coming. Something evil," Zigzag replied.

            "Man, shut up and dig," Armpit said.

            "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Zigzag said, grabbing his shovel and resuming his digging.

---

            "Boys," Mr. Sir spit out a sunflower seed, "get over here."

            The members of D-Tent (Caveman, Zero, Zigzag, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, X-Ray, and Twitch) gathered around Mr. Sir.

            "Got some bad news. It's good news according to the Warden, but I say it's bad news so it's going to be bad news, clear?"

            "Yes, sir!" they all responded. Armpit sniggered and Squid elbowed him.

            "We're going to be getting a few girls here. And, since you're everybody's favorite boys out there in the real world, of course they're coming to your tent. Mr. Pendanski and I will be setting up a bigger tent for all of you tomorrow."

            There were several groans from the boys; it may be a relief to see girls again but it wouldn't be a relief to have them hanging all over the boys.

            "We have one more person than every other tent already! Why can't you give them to some other tent?" Armpit complained.

            "Because I said so, got it?" Mr. Sir said warningly.

            All the other boys kept their mouths shut and Mr. Sir dismissed them. They headed off to their tent.

            "Man, I cannot _believe_ this!" Armpit said.

            "Shut up, Pit. We know you don't want them coming, but neither do we," Squid said. The news about the girls had made them all edgy and easily pissed off.

            "We have got to do something to get them kicked out of here," X-Ray said. "Maybe if we can trick them into doing a bunch of bad stuff Mr. Sir will get pissed at them and get the Warden to kick them out."

            "And how do you suggest we do that?" Caveman asked.

            "That's what we've got to figure out. Who's with me?" X-Ray asked.

            "I'm in," Squid, Armpit, Caveman, Magnet, Zigzag, and Twitch said in turn. Zero just stared, but nodded his head when X-Ray asked him directly.

            The eight boys gathered in the center of the tent. They put their heads together and began scheming.

---

            The members of D-Tent lined up by the dirt road. They saw a school bus approaching in the distance.

            "What do you think they'll be like?" Twitch asked. He was twitching way more than normal.

            "Annoying," Squid said.

            "Aggravating," Armpit suggested.

            "Here they are!" Caveman said suddenly. The school bus came to a stop in front of them. The door opened and four girls walked off.

            One girl had hair the color of a fire engine. She was practically bouncing up and down. Another was a blonde and looked extremely shy. The third had blue hair but otherwise looked exactly like the red-headed one, and was almost bouncing too. The last was brown-headed and was laughing her head off.

            "You ain't going to be bouncing for long," Mr. Sir said, regarding the blue and red heads.

            "Hi," Twitch said nervously. His twitching was, if possible, even worse.

            The girls stopped in their tracks.

            "Evening," said the brown-headed one.

            "G'morning," the red-headed said, completely ignoring the fact that it was the afternoon. The other two didn't say anything.

            "Clear out, boys. I have to explain everything," Mr. Sir said. The boys hurried off.

---

            "So what do you think?" Magnet asked when they got back to the tent.

            "I think I'm going to hate all of them," Zero said quietly.

            "Hey, man, he talked! These girls might bring out his voice a little," Squid said, laughing.

            "Shut it," Caveman said. Squid glared at him. 

            "Don't tell me what to do, Momma's Boy," he taunted.

            "Chill!" X-Ray ordered. "Everything goes as planned, aight?"

            There was a chorus of "yes" and "sure". Right when they finished the four girls came in, led by Mr. Pendanski.

            "Well, boys, meet your new tent mates."

            "Hi," came the response from all the boys.

            "This," Mr. Pendanski said, gesturing at the blonde, "is Rena. And those two are Alli and Alex," he pointed at the red-head and blue-head. "And this last one is Gina."

            "So," Alli said, clapping her hands together, "when's dinner?"

            "The dinner bell will be rung when it's time to eat," Mr. Pendanski said, heading out the tent door. "Mr. Sir and I will be around shortly to set up the bigger tent."

            "So, uh, where do we sleep?" Gina asked.

            "Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski are going to put up a bigger tent, remember? There'll be more cots then," Magnet said.

            "What are your names?" Alex asked.

            "I'm X-Ray. That's Squid, Magnet, Caveman, Twitch, Armpit, Zigzag, and Zero," X-Ray said, gesturing to each boy in turn. "Don't expect to have any socialization with Zero though. He doesn't talk to anybody but Caveman."

            "I see," Alex said.

            "Boys! I mean, boys and girls!" Mr. Pendanski called from outside. "Come on, we've got the new tent up."

            The girls went out the old tent and to the new. The boys gathered their few possessions and filed out. Once inside the new tent, they discovered it had bunk beds instead of cots. The mattresses seemed rock hard though, so it wasn't much more comfortable than before.

            Everyone immediately started calling certain bunks. Alex and Alli bunked together; Gina and Rena did also. The boys paired off: Caveman and Zero, Magnet and Armpit, Zigzag and Squid, and Twitch and X-Ray. Twitch only got to bunk with X-Ray because he was the only boy left to go with him.


End file.
